memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
In Purgatory's Shadow (episode)
Garak and Worf investigate a message which suggests that Cardassian Intelligence master Enabran Tain is still alive. (Part 1 of 2) Summary Teaser Major Kira is helping Odo reorganize his living quarters. Odo ponds on how much, as a solid, he enjoyed sleeping in a bed. Kira suggest that if he enjoyed it so much why not keep the bed and continue using it. Odo points out however, that he reverts back to a gelatinous state when he falls asleep and slides off the bed so keeping the bed would be pointless. Kira then stumbles upon a PADD entitled "Finding and Winning Your Perfect Mate". Odo snatches the PADD away and lowers his head trying to explain its purpose. Kira suggest that he continue reading the PADD considering that he is a solid 18 hours a day. Dax contacts Odo over the comm and we cut away to the command center. A Gamma Quadrant listening post has just picked up an encoded Cardassian transmission. Unable to decode the transmission, Odo suggest allowing Garak to attempt the decryption. We then cut away to the promenade; Garak is explaining to Tora Ziyal and Dr. Bashir that the transmission was nothing more then a five year old planetary survey report. Garak brushes off the transmission as unimportant. Bashir ponds that he is surprised that Garak isn't at all enthusiastic about a Cardassian transmission coming from the gamma quadrant considering it could have been from the survivors of the joint Cardassian-Romulan attack fleet that was lost in the Gamma Quadrant.(DS9: "Improbable Cause", "The Die is Cast") Garak states that he has long given up on the idea of finding any survivors. To which Ziyal states "I never saw you as the giving up type". We cut away to Garak sneaking onboard a Federation runabout, as he approaches the controls one of the chairs swivels around to expose Bashir pointing a phaser. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Memorable Quotes "You want me to sponsor your application to Starfleet Academy?" "What do you think?" "I... think it is a bad idea." : - Worf, Garak (who had no intention of actually applying) "The man is a heartless, cold blooded killer." "Like I said, he's a Cardassian!" : - Dukat, Kira (talking about Garak) "There was a time when Bajorans took Cardassian threats seriously," "Not any more." : - Dukat, Kira "When were you brought here?" "Over a month ago. I was attending a burn treatment conference on Meezan IV. I went to bed one night, and woke up here." "The same thing happened to me, except...I was hunting sabre bear out on Kang's Summit. Little did I know I was being stalked as well. And now I'm told the Changeling that replaced me has caused the deaths of countless Klingons? It is a grave dishonor." "You are not to blame." "I can only imagine what ''my replacement is up to on the station."'' "We must escape and warn Captain Sisko before that Changeling carries out his mission." : - Garak, Bashir, Martok, Worf "Ziyal, you have to trust me. Things ''are going to change on Cardassia."'' "What things?" "I don't have time to explain. You're leaving now!" "I can't go!" "It's him, isn't it? That dispicable tailor! You don't want to leave because you're waiting for him?!!" : - Dukat, Ziyal "You're not my son." "Father, you're dying. For once in your life, speak the truth." "I should have killed your mother Mila when I had the chance. You've always been a weakness I couldn't afford." "So you've told me." : - Tain, Garak Background Information *This episode is dedicated to the late Derek Garth. *This episode marks the first appearance of the real Martok. *When Worf and Garak meet Julian Bashir in Internment Camp 371, he is wearing the old style uniform. This means that the Changeling infiltrator performed brain surgery on Sisko in "Rapture" and delivered Kirayoshi O'Brien in "The Begotten". He was formerly replaced by a Changeling, briefly, during "The Adversary". *Paul Dooley makes his last appearance as Enabran Tain in this episode. *Melanie Smith makes her first appearance as Tora Ziyal here. Cyia Batten and Tracy Middendorf previously played the role. *James Horan makes his first of two appearances in DS9 as Ikat'ika. *This is the only episode of the series to be directed by Gabrielle Beaumont. Links and References Guest Stars *Andrew Robinson as Garak *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Melanie Smith as Tora Ziyal *J.G. Hertzler as Martok *James Horan as Ikat'ika *Paul Dooley as Enabran Tain *Carrie Stauber as Romulan Prisoner References Alpha Quadrant; airlock; Bajoran; Bajoran Intelligence; Bajoran wormhole; Bashir, Julian; Battle of Sector 001; blood; Blood screening; Borg; Breen; Brun; Cardassia; Cardassian; Changeling; Commander; Danube class; [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]; Dog; Dominion; Dukat's Bird-of-Prey; Earl Grey tea; Elgol-red; heart; humanoid; Ferengi; Finding and Winning your Perfect Mate; Klingon opera; Gamma Quadrant; God; graviton emitter; Internment Camp 371; Jem'Hadar; Jem'Hadar attack ship; Jem'Hadar cruiser; Kahn, Lenara; Kang's Summit; listening post; [[USS Maryland|USS Maryland]]; Meezan IV; Memad; Mogh; nebula; neutrino; New Bajor; Nog; Obsidian Order; O'Brien, Kirayoshi; pastrami; Prophets; USS Proxima; Rain, Jennings; recursive algorithm; Romulan; runabout; sabre bear; sandwich; [[USS Sarajevo|USS Sarajevo]]; solid; Starfleet; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Command; Surjak; Trill Science Ministry; United Federation of Planets; toh-maire; ultritium; Vorlem; warp; yellow alert Category:DS9 episodes de:Die Schatten der Hölle nl:In Purgatory's Shadow